Joke
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Aquí abajo la loza se rompe y la poesía llora. -temashikaino. postre para miss.brittlehands


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

esto es un postre adelantado para miss. No he podido terminar de hacer el s.h.g. darling, así que esto es mientras lo termino.

* * *

Aquí abajo es el infierno.

¿Nunca se han dado cuenta que lo menos se desea más se cumple? Ironía o karma, como quieran llamarlo. No es divertido. Tengo pocas cosas que detesto, pero son bastantes desastrosas y desearía que se quedaran en mi cabeza. Lo bueno es que no suelo odiar cosas triviales, lo que me salva de la sorpresa de bañarme con agua fría en la madrugada, porque sencillamente me da igual si el agua está caliente o fría. Temari es otra cosa. Temari detesta el agua fría en las mañanas y el ruido. Le gusta tomarse mínimo cinco tazas de café en el día o si no se pone malhumorada. Ella está llena de cosas triviales y manías inmutables –el cereal debe estar en la esquina derecha de la alacena y no encima de la nevera, muchas gracias-. Temari nunca se quita las dos coletas y a Kankuro le gusta molestarla diciendo que así engañará a la gente y que eso es de muy mal gusto –en defensa, diré que Kankuro siempre habla con sorna y mordacidad. Temari, luego de dieciocho años viviendo con su hermano, sigue sin acostumbrarse a su cínico humor negro-.

Temari no es muñeca, es imposible que alguien logre hacerse esa imagen de ella. Quizás por un momento las coletas aturden pero sus gestos dicen todo. Sin embargo me gusta pensar que al fondo de su ingeniosa lengua y su rudeza -fruto de haber crecido con hombres que por cierto, son de todo menos fáciles de convivir-, alberga novelas de trillados romances prohibidos y bragas de encajes, dedos escarbando entre su cuerpo y sonrojos ante cumplidos sobre su nariz respingona bonita. Al fin y al cabo es mujer y tiene hormonas, sueños de casarse y tener críos que se llevan en la espalda desde hace miles de años junto con un inevitable manía de amar a los suyos tan profundamente que la desgasta hasta volverla carne débil y huesos cansados.

Así que no me sorprendió que haya caído en lo que menos deseaba.

Estaba leyendo en las escaleras, mientras escuchaba a Kurt Cobain catando acerca de una chica y con Kankuro molestando con el microondas cuando entró Temari. Había algo diferente en ella, quizás las coletas más flojas y los pasos menos duros. Fruncí levemente el ceño al verla pero no musité nada. La chica se aprovechaba de Kurt y Temari pasó directamente a la cocina y la escuché reñir a Kankuro por estar metiendo huevos al microondas, que ahora estaba hecho un asco. El chico del libro no se decidía entre la mejor amiga con la que se comprendían perfectamente pero que le ponía porque tenía buenas tetas y entre la zorra de tacones rojos pero virgen; quién lo diría. Kurt quería una amiga fácil. Eso, ahí estaba la respuesta. Temari apenas me habló en la comida y quiero creer que es porque sabe que las pillo rápido.

Nada se me escapa. Nada. Ni siquiera Temari y su simplicidad al hacer las cosas. Es una mujer, de todos modos y las chicas de dieciocho años, serias y adictas al café no se salvan del preámbulo de la procreación de la especie. O el amor, como le gusta a Matsuri suspirar mientras bate sus pestañas cuando ve pasar a uno de los jugadores de baloncesto por los pasillos de la institución. La adolescencia es una etapa que vuelve más a estúpidos a los estúpidos y llena la cabeza de un vomito de sexo, lenguas y problemas emocionales que son una broma luego de que estudias el holocausto. De todas maneras los bebés son criaturas adorables y nadie rechaza una criatura adorable. O eso le dijo Kankuro a una compañera de estudio cuando rompió en llanto en plena clase de cálculo porque estaba embarazada. Las chicas lo asesinaron con groserías y con miradas reprobatorias. Perras hipócritas. Todos se estaban burlando sin excepción. Incluso la maestra. Incluso el crío que se gastó lo del condón en un cigarrillo. Lo único que hacía Kankuro era ser brutalmente honesto a su sardónica manera. Lastimosamente nadie soporta estar con una persona sin tapujos sin terminar odiándola.

-las personas dependen de las palabras. Yo no dependo de ellas, así que las personas bien me valen un cuerno. Kankuro las utiliza para herir con la verdad. A Kankuro las personas tampoco le valen ni un peso. Temari, por el contrario, habla con prudencia la mayoría de las veces. Temari ama a sus hermanos aunque ellos no saben querer-.

Temari no es estúpida y no sé hasta qué parte es bueno. Nunca la escuché llorando en la habitación ni mucho menos la oí reírse tontamente. La vi salir con un par de chicos pero todo muy práctico y seco como para ser considerado noviazgo. Los tipos no esperaban la hora de tirarse a mi hermana y ella no miraba el momento para mandarlos al demonio. No me importaba en lo más mínimo. A Kankuro, quizás, porque sé que le importa Temari. Cómo será, me pregunté mientras la veía tomándose su sexta taza de café en el día. Probablemente sería parecido a ella. Simple, sencillo, sin complicaciones y demasiado practico como para ponerse a inventarse piropos. Me gustas, Temari, le debió de decir mientras comían papas fritas y Coca-Cola. Se debió de sonrojar un momento, Temari, quiero decir y luego se mandó a reír, porque le pareció una tremenda tontería.

No me terminé de leer el libro. Lo cerré en unos de esos soliloquios existencialistas por parte del joven mientras meditaba sobre su futuro y el culo con el que quería pasarlo en los próximos meses. Cabe de sobra decir que perdí mi dinero leyendo esa porquería, pero una buena tapa puede hacer maravillas. De todas maneras, así la escritora lo haya narrado de otra manera con tal de hacer la historia un poco más atractiva, el final sería el mismo de siempre porque todos los romances terminan igual. Saldré a la calle y veré el final que la autora se dedicó a imaginar durante horas en una esquina donde una madre regaña a su hijo por mancharse la playera con helado de chicle; y la señora no se esforzó en lo más mínimo, todo hay que decirlo. Ahora escuchaba a Gerard Way que se envenenaba mientras reposaba en el sofá. Un buen lugar para morir. El sofá, quiero decir. Recostado sobre el cojín que nunca es suave ni duro, sintiendo la luz del sol quemar las esperanzas y esperando un beso que nunca llegará, porque nadie toca a un cadáver a menos que sea el que lo lava y le pone la última ropa limpia antes de ser devorado por los gusanos y la descomposición. Pienso que deberían enterrar a las personas desnudas, así los gusanos no se creerían buenos bichos de Dios mientras se alimentan con servilletas de algodón y seda.

Conocí al chico una tarde. El protagonista del libro era más bonito, rubio y humorista, popular. En cambio el que golpeó la puerta de mi casa tenía la cara morena y el cabello negro pareciendo una piña sobre su cabeza. Kankuro aprovechó este detalle para inventarse apodos con los que lanzaría a Temari en las cenas. Gerard Way seguía cantando sobre vampiros y Julietas asesinas, cuando le pregunté si era el novio de Temari. El chico pareció meditarlo por un largo momento. "Algo así, no lo sé, tal vez" me respondió sin ningún ánimo. Pobre tipo, puedo asegurar que no disfrutaba con la situación como la mayoría de los jóvenes harían. Debía ser más que bonita la otra chica como para que lo siguiera pensando, pues no parecía ser un chico que se complicaba la vida. _Kurt quería una amiga fácil_. Más que bonita, he dicho, tal vez la conoció desde hace mucho tiempo y sabe que es más que tacones rojos y lengua sucia, es la única razón que haya evitado que no siguiera el deseo de Kurt. Temari llegó rápidamente a la puerta dónde él seguía arrastrando el cuerpo y yo lo miraba con lástima. Nunca he estado en esa situación y no lo estaré nunca. Las mujeres generalmente no se me acercan porque piensan que soy un sádico con problemas mentales. No las saco de su error porque no se me da la gana. Las palabras me producen indiferencia pero algunas veces la masturbación no es suficiente y con un poco de droga y licor cualquier mujer abre sus piernas en la tercera ronda.

Volví a Nirvana cuando conocí a la otra chica. No me interesa el tipo, que es tan simple y aburrido que ya sé que va a elegir. Me interesan las chicas que se enamoraron de un cobarde. Ella sólo se quiere amar, decía Kurt. La vi con el cabello hecho un desastre y las ojeras surcando su cara de muñeca rota. La música electrónica rebosaba el lugar y las luces iluminaban la humedad de sus mejillas. Estuvo llorando siempre. Por dentro, algunas veces por fuera. Una flor es preciosa pero se marchita muy rápido, por eso no tenemos flores en la casa. Quizás nunca amará a nadie como se ama a sí misma y ojalá no lo haga porque su amor es venenoso y demandante y tremendamente frío. Las flores están acostumbradas a estar en la cúspide del árbol y cuando caen, nadie se preocupa por esquivarlas y terminan siendo parte de las suelas de los zapatos junto con los excrementos. Ino lo sabía desde que su madre le compraba esos vestidos pomposos y le hacía rulos. Siempre iba a ser temporal, hasta que su belleza se volviera cansina e insuficiente. Las muñecas se botan cuando se nota que su sonrisa es falsa y su piel es insípida y su cabello es áspero y sus ojos superficiales. Pero Shikamaru la conocía desde que fueron infantes, cuando Ino le curaba las heridas en las rodillas disfrutando del dolor que causaba el alcohol etílico en su piel. Su risa era real y sus dedos clavaban la mota de algodón en su herida con ahínco y dureza. Shikamaru gruñía molesto y sospechaba que más adelante Ino se volvería más insoportable y punzante.

Siempre fue la opción menos deseada, pero como ya he mencionado, es lo que más se cumple. Debió de amarla tanto como para no haber huido de inmediato a los brazos cómodos y pragmáticos de Temari. Se entienden muy fácilmente, Shikamaru y Temari, pues son muy parecidos. Temari no es demandante ni posesiva y no es complicada en ningún ámbito –a excepción de los cereales. Kankuro lo hace de pura malicia-. Nadie puede culpar a Shikamaru por querer lo más cómodo y ser feliz de la manera más fácil, pero tampoco por querer inevitablemente todo lo que no soporta. Es contradictorio, pero el protagonista del libro le gustaba pensar sobre su vida mientras veía CSI y tomaba leche pastosa. Me parece curioso que en los libros las chicas siempre son el centro del trío romántico mientras que en la vida real las niñas se agarran de las greñas por un tío. Interesante, como si las autoras desearan gritarle al mundo que los hombres son sensibles y de paso cumplirle las fantasías a las adolescentes. Entiendo porque mis compañeros masculinos se dormían cuando la maestra nos colocaba a ver una película cómica-romántica mientras las chicas suspiraban y lloriqueaban en el nudo de la historia. Por eso decidí seguir leyendo, pero el protagonista era un imbécil y la historia seguía siendo igual de insulsa y predecible como las películas romanticonas de siempre. Decidí qué observar a los perros de la calle intentar violar a la perrita callejera era una historia mucho más interesante.

Temari se cortó las manos cuando lavaba la loza. Yo la observaba desde la mesa mientras me comía unas papas fritas cuando oí como los vasos de cristal se rompían ruidosamente. Escuché su chasquido y su gemido involuntario por el dolor que producían los cristales incrustados en su carne. La vi intentar lavarse las manos pero tenía tanta rabia que no podía hacer nada. Decidí intervenir y le tomé las manos con suavidad, mientras retiraba los pedazos sin decir nada. Me agradeció en silencio y no quise mirarla a los ojos, como tampoco ella quería que lo hiciera. Pero vi el temblor de sus manos y como dejó que la curara. Temari en condiciones normales nunca dejaría que le ayudara. No sucedió como lo esperaba. Imaginaba que Ino cogiera la camioneta vieja y oxidada de su padre mientras aceleraba lo que más podía el cacharro, maniobrando con la botella de vodka en una mano y el cigarrillo en la otra. Se estrellaría contra un poste de luz y sería encontrada en el asfalto con el cuerpo torcido y el cabello rubio haciendo gala de la Barbie que había desnudado y colocada en esa misma posición hace muchos años atrás en el jardín de su casa. El pez muere por la boca o en ese caso, por sus acciones de infante maldita.

Shikamaru entraría en una extraña depresión en la que en los atardeceres se embriagaría en la tumba de Ino. No le llevaría flores pero sí lágrimas y licor. A la tercera semana follaría con Temari en el sofá y dejaría allí a la muñeca sádica y virgen. Funcionarían hasta que mi hermana se cansaría de su tristeza y lo dejaría al escucharlo llorar contra la almohada. Luego él botaría el sofá y volvería con Temari. Funcionaría, de nuevo y nunca más se volvería hablar de flores y muñecas, ni de tumbas. Pero no sucedió nada de eso, al final Shikamaru resultó ser más cobarde lo que pensaba y simplemente no soportó tener que decidir entre la chica que se amaba pero a veces le daba un poco de ese amor frío y la mujer de sus sueños pero que nunca le aseguraba nada. Demasiado problemático, seguramente se dijo. Tal vez no desperdicié mi dinero, después de todo.

Ahora escuchaba The Fray. Con el tipo huyendo, aún quedaban Ino y Temari. Sin tener que leer el libro, ya sabía su final, que para mi sorpresa no resultó como yo lo preveía. Isaac Slade hablaba de una mujer que no se abría a nadie y que no se decidía entre algo tan pequeño como el suicido. Pensé en Ino y en mi hermana. En algún momento explotarían y nadie esperaba ayudarlas a seguir viviendo. Temari es parecida a Shikamaru, me dije. Por una vez debería ser impulsiva y estúpida y conseguirse esos tres minutos de Shakespeare con la que toda adolescente ha pasado. Pero Ino probablemente se la follaría en un jardín de rosas y claveles. Temari detesta las flores.

La va a maldecir en muchos idiomas.


End file.
